Summer Vacation
by DamnTheMan
Summary: Drake and Josh fic, semi like the movie 'Grease'. When the family goes to New Jersey [HOW HORRIBLE!] for vacation, Drake thinks things will suck, but then he meets Tammy, a wild Jersey girl who wins over his heart.


Drake Parker had never been the type of person to involve himself in serious relationships. It wasn't that he hated being tied down by a girl or anything, it was just . . .yeah, he hated being tied down by a girl. As a seventeen-year-old kid in high school, Drake knew he was hot and wanted by nearly half his class. Something he actually took a weird feeling of pride in. As the summer before senior year approached, Drake began to think ahead into various party situations and locations around vacation areas where he could meet some girls. And the first step in the plan was to dump his girlfriend of two months, Katie Johnson. It wasn't that Drake didn't like Katie . . .he loved her; he just wasn't IN love with her. Sure, he felt bad every time he had to dump a girlfriend before the start of summer, but hey, better to do it that way then have him cheat on her, her find out, then cause a huge war and burst into an over blown break up. This way was just easier way of losing a girl. Thankfully for Drake, Katie agreed that a summer break up would be best and if feelings where still around when school started they could strike something up again. Drake really liked Katie and was going to keep that offer in mind. It was the easiest last day of school he had in a while, and now he was going to top if all off by laying on the couch watching fun MTV Beach House shows, eating chips and dip and then go out to a club later on that night. It was a perfect plan. Only when he got home, things didn't go according to plan.

"Drake! You're home, finally," his mom said rolling a suitcase from down the hall. The living room had a pile of suitcases and bags. They weren't supposed to go on vacation to Disneyland for another three weeks. And they certainly weren't going down to the Florida Keys yet, they did that a week before school started.

"Yeah, what's going?" Before his mom could answer, Josh did.

"We are spending the whole summer down at the shore! It's a place my dad and me used to go to every year before my mom died. It's called Wildwood. It's so awesome. There's a lot of beach and this big boardwalk. It's the best little beach town. Oh I'm so excited!" Josh exclaimed. Drake flopped onto the couch, thinking if he heard correctly.

"The WHOLE summer? At the shore? And where would this Wildwood be located?"

"New Jersey!" Drake stood immediately and groaned.

"New Jersey? Are you kidding me? That place is so stupid! They have nothing there! Can't I just stay home or something?" Drake's mom placed her hands on her hips.

"Drake. This is a family vacation, and your part of this family so you're going, and that's final. Besides, nothing is wrong with New Jersey, it's a perfectly fine place."

"Yeah, if your dead."

"Don't worry about it Drake, it will be cool," Josh said flashing a smile. Drake rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"When are we leaving?" he asked. At least he could probably get one night of clubbing in.

"In three hours, so go get packing! Josh already packed a few things for you already, and pack heavy. I'm still not sure if the beach house we rented out has a washer or dryer, and we don't want to take any chances." Drake stood in the same spot, trying to think of ways of getting them to postpone the trip for at least a month.

"Megan!" he screamed out. His mom looked at him.

"What?"

"Megan! Think of her. Seems like we wont be going to Disneyland anymore, and you know how she LOVES Disneyland. And then the Florida Keys trip, she enjoys those trips so much. You're probably breaking her little heart by tearing her away from all that." Before his mom could answer, Megan came in the room with her suitcase.

"I'm actually excited. I hate Disneyland; it's gotten a little old. And I don't enjoy those Florida Key trips, YOU do. I sit inside Aunt Mary's house the entire time while you go out and meet girls on the beach. So I'm all for this trip." DAMN! Drake thought to himself when his step-dad entered the room.

"Don't worry about it Drake. Wildwood has a great beach! You'll meet plenty of girls there. I'm telling you, it's a nice beach." Drake rolled his eyes as he slowly dragged his feet to his room.

"Sure, but its not a NUDE beach," he muttered to himself. Josh followed him into their room and watched Drake throw himself on the couch.

"Come on man, you seriously need to start packing. What part of 'we leave in three hours' don't you understand?" Drake sat up.

"Oh why don't you just shut up Josh. I'm sure this trip is all grand and exciting for you, but for me it's boring and stupid. I had a whole great summer before senior year planned and you go and ruin it by suggesting we go to Wildwood, New Jersey? Honestly man, how lame can you get?" Josh flung open Drakes drawer and began to throw Drakes clothes in it.

"Listen jackass, the past two summers we did YOUR family thing, this summer my dad and your mom both thought we could try something new, something that MY family did every summer. Sorry if my family goes to the shore for the entire summer each year, it's just a thing we do." Josh slammed the drawer closed and went over to their wardrobe and began shifting through clothes. Drake flung his drawer back open and started throwing his clothes back into the drawer.

"I don't get it. You or your dad didn't have a problem going to Disneyland and the Florida Keys, so why change what we've been doing? That's just stupid! Besides, its not like you minded those trips. Because you lived in Pennsylvania where nothing ever happened, so going to New Jersey was like the biggest thrill of your life. Sorry if California is just a little more interesting and has more to offer then a beach and a boardwalk. Open your eyes Josh, there's more to life. And to think I was going to offer you to come clubbing with me." Drake said, slamming his drawer back closed. After grabbing a few things from the wardrobe, Josh came over and threw everything down in the suitcase, then made his way to the bathroom. Drake could hear him throwing various items into what was probably a travel bag, he only shook his head as he grabbed the clothes out of his suitcase and went to put them back.

"Maybe because I prefer hanging out with my family over trying to get girls into the backseat of my car after knowing them for five minutes. Why don't you open your eyes Drake? Family time isn't as bad as you think." Josh came back from the bathroom and saw the empty suitcase and threw the travel bag he had from across the room into it.

"What are you? Gay?" Josh threw his hands up in the air and shook his head.

"I give up Drake! I tried to help you pack but I don't know! I give up. Fine, hold us all up from leaving and see how easy you'll be getting out of the beach house this summer." Josh then left and Drake mimicked him as he grabbed his clothes and put them in the suitcase. With a sigh, he opened the drawer again and began to re-pack.

Sure enough, three hours later, they were at the airport, and before they knew it, they were strapped in for at least a five hour ride to good ole' New Jersey. Drake placed his headphones on his ears and rested his head against the window. Totally and utterly dreading the vacation that was waiting for him.


End file.
